scooterthecatfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zourough
Jornal March 12-14, 2012. Today I do my normal shit & go to school and foll with Darian's bullshit & Jake's jokes. Went outside with John. Jake played BBall with Luke & Mike. Kennith was acting like a homosexual hyperdrive gay ass as usual. I do my crap in class & I have to listen to the fuckin snitche's bullshit for drawing when i get done with my work. "Dylan, you can't draw! I am gonna make you sit break!". But when they draw dicks & stuff on their papers, nobody tells on them. I would punch them in the face into burning hot Jupiter if I could. I went to lunch. As usual Mike's "girlfreind" Hayliie Ross. They dont really do anything but sit together. Just acquatincess in my opinion. I can't sit with my buds cause he makes that slore sit where i sit. Plus i have to move away from the whole group because If you got haylie there. You got the homosexual gay ass Kennith. He rubs my friends sholders and moans "Hey...." Slowliy. I think it could be counted as sexual harrasment. If we told on him anyways the teachers whould get us in trouble for "profane language" for calling him gay. Jake says he can't stand him and i can't blame him. That gay ass is the fattest kid there & he stalks 2 groups including us. The other group and mine has an alliance.The Objection of Homosexuals. Everybody wrote their signature to agree on Kennith being a gay ass. Plus, Luke attracts one annoying person too. Caleb Jones. he thinks hes cool. When he lives in a 3 room house! He goes around singing elvis. He sits right beside kennith. It's like we are magnets!!! When i'm in the popular group i didn't want a bunch of annoying motherfkers folloing us around. Plus those 2 snitches, DArian & Gary follow us around 24/7. They listen like an owl. I wish i could evict them away from planet earth. I had to go to wilsons class & i had to do clickers. I had to listen to darian's stich ass. He's an ask box. If you ask him. No answer. He ask you. He expect answer. Plus, if you answer his question he'll snitch on ya. Don't cuss around him or Mike. Mike goes crazy like a hyperdrive if you cuss around him. If you say hell or dam'n he'll tell on ya when Mrs Wilson ocassionaly says "Dad dam'n it!" when the computer don't work. I read "Al Capone dose my shirts". The book is to me rated 3/4. It has nothing to do with Capone. It's just about a fucktard boy named Moose with a snob named Piper. Plus i had to do Sucess maker. all you do is watch a mentally retarded monkey do stupid shit al day & answer math questions. I think that they shouldn't do that to kids my age. Making them do shit with a program sutied for a 5 year old. Plus get this, you have to get it done by 2 PM or you have to do it all over again.Later on break comes along. I get to sit break for drawing stuff. When i got home, my bros & sis (tiny bigboy & weez) were in my room. Plus we found out Weezie was getting bit by Tiny. Bigboy is just a colduroy. He wholdnt do that. March 15, 2012 Today i did my normal crap. I went to homeroom & 2nd block. Then i went to lunch. Mike went to sit with his girl somewhere else. So gay ass kennith sat with them. But kennith sat by his girl friends. When I say that, I mean his actual freinds are girls. Caleb Jones came to sit with us. He is starting to blend in with our group. As the day proceeds. Darian's ass wasn't their today. Haliyouyah. When i get home I spy on the neighbor's pug. It's not that interesting. I turn mother's building into a crib.